


Metaphorical Lightning

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blankets, Cell Phone, F/M, Lightning - Freeform, Metaphors, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Lightning threatens to strike the Tower due to godly rage. Darcy distracts and redirects it until it becomes metaphorical.





	Metaphorical Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinpeiHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpeiHolic/gifts).



> For ShinpeiHolic, who requested Darcy/Thor; cell phone, video games, blankets.

Darcy put her phone down as she entered the common room to the sound of Thor doing his pre-lightning strike growl. Again.  
  
"Dude, you're going to break the controller," she told him, going into the fridge for a delicious beverage.  "Why don't we watch a movie instead? I can make popcorn, we could cuddle under the blankets again? A non-lightning-struck afternoon for all."  
  
Thor glanced over his shoulder at her, obviously tempted by the offer.  
  
"Tony has challenged me with his taunts," he said. "I would not have him believe that I am so weak as to be unable to conquer this tiny game with its infuriating tortoise shells."  
  
Darcy sighed. "Fine," she said. "But lemme give you some pointers."  
  
Thor got distracted halfway through the lesson, so they got their blanket-covered afternoon anyway. Darcy got distracted halfway through the movie, and lightning struck, but in a much more metaphorical way...

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168543981623/metaphorical-lightning)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
